a little universe
by wisterialantern
Summary: Semesta kecil mereka adalah hal-hal kecil tentang bahagia. [ensemble drabble, multipairings, untuk ankyou anthology project dan untuk event 30 Days Writting Challange Line] #30DWC2018 {2/30}
1. you are my morning coffee

_**a little universe**_

 _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu - Yuusei Matsui; tidak mengambil keuntungan pribadi selain untuk menyalurkan kegemaran pribadi, multipairings, romance-stuff (more fluffy drabbles), untuk ankyou anthology project dan 30 Day's Write Challange 2018 (Line Challange). #30DWC2018, day 1, prompt: food._

 _(Semesta kecil mereka adalah hal-hal kecil tentang bahagia.)_

i.

Beberapa hal trivial tentang pagi Megu adalah: aroma segar luruhan kelopak omasthus, hangat sinar mentari yang menyelusup masuk melalui tirai tipis kusen jendela, cangkir porselen berisi teh hitam yang berada di nakas ranjang, senyum simetris Yuuma yang tengah berdiri di pinggir pintu kamar—dengan balutan kemeja tipis yang dilapisi apron juga bagian lengan panjangnya yang digulung hingga siku, serta aroma harum masakan yang mengudara begitu saja dari luar kamar. Ucapan selamat pagi favoritnya selalu merupakan ujaran milik Yuuma yang disertai tepuk pelan di puncak kepala, lalu Megu membiarkan jari-jari pria itu menjepitkan helai-helai rambut panjangnya dalam satu ikatan dengan lembut dan menggiring tubuh mungilnya ke arah dapur.

Yuuma tidak pernah membiarkannya memasak sarapan, bahkan sejak awal mereka hidup bersama. _Aku sudah terbiasa memasak, Megu,_ ujarnya sedari dulu—dan Megu selalu tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menginisiasi perdebatan karena selalu dibungkam oleh kecup kejutan Yuuma di tepi bibir, dan pria itu akan tertawa pelan mendapati respons gugup Megu yang terlihat lucu. Yuuma akan mendudukkan tubuh Megu di kursi meja makan sebelum kembali menekuni masakannya, membiarkannya menunggu beberapa saat sampai sarapan siap dan tersaji di meja makan. Suara desis minyak, aroma lezat telur dan sosis, juga denting toaster dan setangkup roti beroles mentega mengalihkan perhatian Megu dari rotasi jarum jam dinding di hadapannya.

Mata kecokelatan Megu bergerak perlahan untuk menatap figur tinggi Yuuma dari belakang, menyaksikan punggung tegapnya bergerak-gerak di hadapan konter dapur dan ia mengulas senyum diam-diam sebelum meloloskan sebuah pertanyaan yang sedari dulu sudah memenuhi pikirannya.

"Yuuma, makanan favoritmu apa?"

Yuuma mencuri tolehan kecil, kemudian tertawa pelan, "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba tanya soal hal itu, hm? Kau mau memasakkanku sesuatu?" Senyuman tipis itu tidak pernah lenyap dari wajahnya—dan Megu meremas jemarinya sendiri yang terjalin di atas meja. Senyum itu selalu berhasil membuat pipinya memanas—titik lemahnya terbaca tanpa sengaja.

"Du-dulu kau pernah menanyakan makanan favoritku, jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya bila sekarang aku ingin tahu makanan favoritmu."

"... Omelet."

Iris Megu membulat perlahan karena kaget, jari-jarinya mengetuk permukaan meja kayu berulang kali—matanya tercenung. "Kupikir kau suka makanan yang ... lebih sulit dibuat?"

Hening sebentar, kemudian, "Tidak, tidak," bahu lebar itu terangkat, tawa geli itu kembali hadir. "Menu pertama yang berhasil kubuat setelah belajar memasak adalah omelet—semua orang yang kutanyai pendapatnya selalu berkata bahwa omelet buatanku itu enak. Karena itu omelet menjadi favoritku."

"... Apapun masakan yang kau buat pasti selalu enak, kok."

Hei, apa itu salah satu bentuk pujian? Yuuma menoleh, mendapati Megu yang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan malu seolah baru saja salah bicara. Oh, lihatlah jemari yang meremas ujung pakaian dengan gugup dan wajah yang memerah itu—terlihat sangat cantik, koreksi—Megu-nya _selalu_ cantik di kondisi apapun, lebih cantik lagi ketika ia sedang seperti ini.

"Terima kasih, Megu."

Megu masih menyusun kata-kata di dalam benak, sampai kilau di iris mata Yuuma kembali mengalihkan dunianya—hingga ia mengulum senyum manis dan menghampiri Yuuma di konter dapur. Dibiarkannya Yuuma membelakanginya yang tengah mengoleskan selai di roti panggang yang baru saja matang.

"Kalau begitu, lain kali akan kubuatkan omelet sebagai menu sarapan, Yuuma."

Bola mata Yuuma membesar, namun berganti dengan gurat tipis di tepi bibir dan dunia Megu kehilangan udara untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku menantikannya."

Aroma bumbu masakan yang menguar dari kemeja tipis Yuuma, juga sesapan pada teh hitam dalam cangkir kesukaannya. Dalam waktu singkat Megu dibuat candu dengan dekap Yuuma dari belakang, sebelum sama-sama menyadari adanya aroma gosong dan mereka tergelak bersama.

(Mereka akan selalu seperti ini, di antara kubikel kecil dapur beraroma roti panggang; mereka akan mengajari satu sama lain tentang arti bahagia.)

end.

 _a/n :_

 _maaf jika terlalu keju ... efek kangen nulis romance di fandom ankyou (kangen anak-anak 3E :"(((() / apa kabar, ankyou? btw saya kangen karuri / hei._


	2. stargazers

_**a little universe**_

 _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu -Yuusei Matsui; tidak mengambil keuntungan pribadi selain untuk menyalurkan kegemaran pribadi, multipairings, romance-stuff (more fluffy things), untuk ankyou anthology project dan 30 Day's Write Challange 2018 (Line Challange). #30DWC2018, day 2, prompt: epistolary._

 _(Semesta kecil mereka adalah hal-hal kecil tentang bahagia.)_

ii.

Di antara riuh suara _announcer_ yang berpadu dengan onomatope tapak-tapak kaki yang menjejaki linoleum dengan deritan halus roda koper yang mengisi ruang telinganya, ada punggung besar Hiroto untuk diberi dekapan—jangan lupakan rona merah di kedua belah pipi juga matanya yang membulat ketika Hiroto perlahan menangkup wajahnya untuk menciumnya di tengah kerumunan orang. Begitu lama, dan Hinata harus memukul pundak pria itu agar ia berhenti, berujar skeptis bahwa mereka bukan tokoh utama film roman picisan dan Hiroto hanya tertawa keras menanggapi. Ia tahu benar Hinata bukan penggila gestur romantis, tentu, namun Hiroto berhasil menjungkirbalikkan semua prinsip gadisnya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Mau pergi bersamaku sebentar? Tidak akan lama."

Digenggamnya tangan Hinata yang memasang raut wajah bingung—tidak sempat menanyakan tujuan mereka pergi, Hiroto langsung membawanya ke mobilnya yang terparkir di luar bandara. Hinata masih mengernyitkan dahi, dan ditanggapinya dengan senyum lebar yang amat infinitif. Dipandanginya wajah lesu Hinata yang terpantul di kaca buram mobil di antara lesatan cepat kilau lampu-lampu kendaraan yang tertinggal di belakang dan menjauh perlahan-lahan. Hiroto paham gadis itu lelah luar biasa setelah penerbangan sekian jam—namun, ayolah. Kapan pula mereka bisa menikmati waktu berdua seperti ini? Tiga tahun ribuan kilometer terbentang dan garis batas waktu yang berbeda ada untuk mereka, berhasil memisahkan mereka—dan sayangnya Hiroto tidak bisa mempercepat waktu atau memotong jarak.

Hinata memutarkan iris ungunya ke sembarang arah, memijit keningnya sendiri dan mengabaikan rambut cokelatnya yang sudah tidak tertata rapi. Sisa kopi kaleng yang dibelikan Hiroto di _vending_ _machine_ bandara disesapnya hingga habis, menyisakan kaleng kosong di tempat sampah mobil. Agaknya lantunan lagu dari _playlist_ tape Hiroto tidak berhasil menghibur gadisnya itu. Gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu menopang dagunya bosan dengan sebelah tangan dan memainkan jemari Hiroto yang menggamit tangannya di atas persneling, sesekali diremasnya pelan dan disentuhnya ujung-ujung kukunya, dan ia berhasil meloloskan kuap-kuap kecil yang mengundang lirikan Hiroto di detik selanjutnya.

"Tidur saja."

Hinata mendengus malas. "Hmm."

"Kau mengantuk."

"Tidak."

"Sedang memikirkan beberapa hal?"

Alis Hinata tertaut, ditatapnya Hiroto serius. "Berapa gadis yang kaukencani selama aku tidak ada di Jepang?"

"Ow, _to the point_ sekali," kekeh Hiroto geli, berganti dengan teriakan setelah Hinata menyodok perutnya dengan siku, "Tidak ada, kok. Aku hanya mencintai Okano Hinata."

Genggaman tangannya menguarkan hangat, dan untuk kali itu sajalah Hinata mengulum senyumnya sendiri diam-diam.

"Tidur saja."

"Kaupikir mudah bagiku untuk tidur setelah kau memaksaku pergi malam ini—Demi Tuhan, Hiroto, aku baru saja tiba di Jepang sore tadi, dan sekarang seenaknya saja kau membawaku pergi!"

Nada suara meninggi, khas Hinata, dengan intensi untuk memakinya habis-habisan, namun Hiroto memasang senyum tanpa rasa bersalah. "Ups, simpan omelanmu, Nona. Kujamin kau akan menyukainya, lihat saja."

"Tidak usah sok-sok membuat kejutan."

"Astaga," Hiroto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa kau bisa membaca pikiranku, Sayang? Apa kau punya kemampuan cenayang?" yang dibalas desisan halus dari mulut Hinata yang menggedikkan bahunya ketika menyadari bahwa genggaman tangan mereka semakin menguat di detik berikutnya. Hinata tahu Hiroto akan selalu seperti itu. Pria itu serupa letupan kembang api, penuh efek kejut dan euforia yang tak terduga.

"Sudahlah, kalau kau sebegitu niatnya membuat kejutan untukku—karena, yah, katakanlah—kau sebenarnya merindukanku, dan aku paham niatmu itu, jadi aku tidak akan menolak."

"Ini permintaanmu sendiri, kau ingat?"

"... Kurasa aku tidak pernah meminta sesuatu yang seperti ini."

Hiroto menghela napas panjang. "Kau memintanya. Tiga tahun yang lalu. Setelah kau baru saja berangkat ke Praha dan meninggalkanku di Jepang sendirian. Daya ingatku cukup kuat, kautahu."

"Itu tiga tahun yang lalu, bodoh. Mana mungkin aku masih ingat."

"Daya ingatmu tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan denganku itu payah sekali, sih. Jangan-jangan kau mengalami amnesia sebagian."

"Serius." Ultimatumnya ditanggapi kekeh kecil dari Hiroto yang dihadiahinya toyoran kepala ke arah kanan. "Jangan bandingkan aku denganmu. Tidak ada hal menarik tentangmu yang penting untuk kuingat, tahu."

Hinata tidak pernah lupa tentang fakta itu. Daya ingat Hiroto akan banyak hal trivial dalam kehidupan kosmis mereka melekat begitu kuat dalam benaknya, tentang Hiroto yang mampu mengingat banyak hal kecil tentangnya, termasuk hal-hal sederhana yang kadang ia sendiri tidak sempat menyadarinya. Tentang Hinata yang menyukai warna ungu ketimbang warna lain, Hinata yang lebih suka rasa _popcorn_ karamel ketimbang _popcorn_ asin, Hinata yang sering sekali menyilangkan kaki saat tengah duduk di bangku, Hinata yang suka mengigau saat tanpa sengaja tertidur di kereta, atau tentang Hinata yang diam-diam alergi bulu kucing. Seluruhnya, Hiroto dengan mudah membacanya serupa hamparan buku yang terbuka begitu saja—sedangkan Hinata sendiri tidak pernah bisa membaca Hiroto. Memang mengesalkan.

"Dulu kau pernah memintaku untuk membawamu ke suatu tempat, yah, kalau kau masih mengingatnya, sih. Bersabarlah. Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Alis Hinata terangkat, namun enggan menginisiasi pembicaraan lebih lanjut begitu Hiroto bersiul-siul sendiri mengisi keheningan suasana dan terfokus pada perjalanan. Hinata tidak pernah memahaminya sama sekali, jalan pikiran sporadis Hiroto begitu sulit dibaca, pria itu layaknya susunan lego terumit—dan Hinata tidak pernah ingin menanyakan lebih jauh. Hiroto menahan tawa ketika mendapati tubuhnya nyaris oleng karena mengantuk, membiarkan jemari Hinata memainkan jemari tangannya dalam diam. Hinata menggigit bibirnya gugup begitu menatap senyum riang Hiroto yang baru kali ini dilihatnya terasa begitu berbeda, dan akhirnya gadis itu tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. Pertahanannya runtuh.

"Hei."

"Hm?" Pandangan Hiroto masih terfokus pada ramainya jalan, tangan kanannya memutar tepian setir. "Kau haus? Ada minuman di belakang."

"Bukan itu," rasanya Hinata ingin menoyor kepala kekasihnya itu gemas, "Kau akan membawaku ke mana, hah? Aku ingin pulang, tahu. Aku masih _jet-lag_. Kalau kau ingin kencan, besok saja."

"Bisa dibilang," seringai itu terlihat amat menyebalkan bagi Hinata. Hening, Hiroto sengaja mengulur waktu untuk membuat Hinata penasaran, "Aku sedang ... menculikmu." Hiroto langsung meloloskan gelak tawa ketika mendapati wajah Hinata berubah pias dengan delikan mata yang menyiratkan isyarat _oh-yang-benar-saja_ , dan pria itu mengusap kepala Hinata geli yang ditepis gadis itu sambil meringis, memasang raut wajah bodoh.

"Tidak lucu, tahu."

"Ber-can-da."

"Tidak lucu, kubilang. Dasar menyebalkan." Satu cubitan sadis mengarah ke pucuk hidung Hiroto—pria itu meringis—memohon-mohon pada Hinata untuk melepaskan jemarinya dari hidung Hiroto, kemudian Hinata menggembungkan pipinya gemas begitu mendapati Hiroto yang masih berstagnasi, tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat mendapati dirinya berhasil menyimpan rahasianya rapat-rapat dari kekasihnya sendiri. "Ayolah, beri tahu aku."

Detik-detik terbuang selama Hiroto membisu, namun matanya yang menaut milik Hinata akhirnya mengedip, alisnya sedikit naik.

" _E-mail_ darimu tiga tahun yang lalu, dasar. Kau bilang saat itu kalau ingin melihat bintang bersamaku sepulang kau dari Praha, 'kan? Jangan bilang kau lupa janji itu."

"... Ah."

Konversasi mereka mati, namun Hinata diam sejenak, kemudian tertawa. Rona merah memenuhi ruang wajahnya. Bahagia.

[addendum]

 **[23:42]**

 **Praha, 23 Desember 2015.**

 _Hei, Hiroto._

 _Sepertinya melihat bintang bersamamu bukan ide yang buruk. Saat aku pulang ke Jepang nanti, ajak aku ke observatorium, ya._

end.

a/n :

 _ldr, iya. kenapa? karena yang nulisnya ldr / halah / iya ldr beda dimensi sama karma / tema epistolarinya cuma di addendum lagi heuheuheu maafkan aku._


End file.
